Curse of Death
NOTE This page includes heavy spoilers for Ghostwhisper's Prophecy. Okay bye This story was written by Feather Please be aware that this is also an entry for a contest for Dogwood Here is the link to the contest if u wanna join: Hey Dogfood I'm helpin u get more entries ;D Okay also the Prologue is sorta weird but whatever. It explains a lot of stuff. And also there is no chance I'm winning Dog's contest, but at least I've given it a try >3< Prologue I panted, enclosed in a dream. "No, please - don't!" I lay belly-up, and watched as the spirit floated around my head. "Please don't!" I screeched. I tried to move, but my paws were cuffed to the ground with vines. "The spirit will enter you, Moonpaw. You will be cursed, and your mind will be twisted. I will control your every move," she snickered. "Please, no!" I begged. But the spirit flew at high speed and disappeared through my chest. I gasped, panting for air as my body lifted up into the air. "You have chosen this path, Moonpaw," Deathstar snarled. "There is no turning back." My body was on fire. Every single drop of blood inside of me was burning, making me screech in pain. "Please, Deathstar!" I screeched as the stick entered my belly. "No turning back," she meowed simply. "Say goodbye to the old you." An orb made of fire appeared, and I floated inside it. I screamed in horror as sticks with sharp stones on the ends entered my body. If you haven't realised, they (sticks with sharp stones on the ends) are spears. The lats thing I heard was Deathstar's cackle as I died, my body giving itself to Deathstar, the Death Spirit of StormClan. Chapter 1 "Catch this, Moonpaw! "Okay, Ghostpaw," I meowed in a rude tone. "We don't need to play your game." "Yeah, Ghostpaw!" my sister, Gorsepaw meowed. "Jeez, sorry," Ghostpaw meowed irritably. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Stormrock for a Clan meeting!" Tealstar's yowl made me look up at him with ambition in my eyes. I can't believe I'm being made a warrior! This is so exciting! "It is time for four of our apprentices to become warriors," Tealstar meowed as the Clan gathered. "Cinderpaw, Ghostpaw, Gorsepaw, and Moonpaw. Do you wish to uphold the warrior code and defend StormClan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "I do." "I do." "I do." "Then I give you your warrior names." Leaping off the Stormrock, Tealstar announced: "Cinderpaw, from tis day onwards you shall be known as Cinderstripe. StarClan honours your quick thinking and skill when it comes to helping the Clan." Touching Cinderstripe's nose with his own, Tealstar turned to Gorsepaw. "Gorsepaw, from this day onwards you shall be known as Gorsedawn. StarClan honours your strength and courage." Now it was my turn. "Moonpaw, from this day onwards you shall be known as Moonshadow, for your courage and for the darkness within you." Wait, what? "You will bring great terror to StormClan," Tealstar meowed. "Horror and fear. Blood and gore. You are not a lucky cat, Moonshadow. In fact, you are dangerous." Chapter 2 He knows. Tealstar knows! He knows Deathstar is controlling me. How does he know? Ghostpaw became Ghostwhisper, the lucky furball! He was praised for his skill in battle and his extremely quiet footsteps, which help a lot in hunting. I need to see Ravenjaw in the morning. *** "Hi, Moonshadow," the white and black-jawed medicine cat meowed. "What can I do for you?" "Am I really dangerous?" I blurted out. "I can see your future, Moonshadow," Ravenjaw meowed. "You will become a dangerous and evil cat." I bowed my head. "Thank you." I knew that I had evil inside of me. Deathstar controls me herself. Leaving the den, Tealstar yowled, "StormClan! We are under attack!" I rolled my eyes. What were those ViperClan mouse-brains up to now? They knew that Cliffrocks were ours. I leapt onto the first ViperClan cat I saw and clawed him to pieces. Well, not really to pieces. But you get the idea. Ghostwhisper dashed past me and leapt onto a cream and dappled brown pelt. Oh no, he isn't... ! "What are you doing?" I screeched. "You're killing Gorsedawn!" Surprised and shocked, Ghostwhisper let go. But my sister was already closing her eyes. "No, Gorsedawn, no..!" I bent down and licked my sister, unaware of the cats giving me scratches. "Wake up, Gorsedawn, please," I begged. Gorsedawn's eyes rolled into her head and her mouth lay open, motionless. "No!" I wailed. Kill Ghostwhisper for me, a sweet voice whispered. I nodded and leapt at my foe. He yowled in surprise as I slashed his cheeks. "Stop!" Tealstar yowled. Ghostwhisper pulled himself to his feet and spat out blood. "Come with me, Moonshadow," Tealstar growled. I followed my leader with claws unsheathed. Tealstar stopped and sat under a big, grey rock. "Why did you attack my son?" he demanded. "Because he killed Gorsedawn!" I yowled, making Tealstar jump. "Why would Ghostwhisper do that?" Tealstar mewed in surprise. "I'll go get him." Padding away, Tealstar went to look for his son. When he came back, Ghostwhisper looked confused. "Yes, Father?" Ghostwhisper asked. "You killed Gorsedawn?" Tealstar meowed. "I didn't mean to!" Ghostwhisper cried. "I'm sorry!" I growled. The mouse-brain was not sorry at all. "I thought she was Fallowtail from ViperClan," Ghostwhisper meowed, hanging his head. "I'm really sorry, Moonshadow." "And you better be," I growled. This fox dung needed better punishment. I jumped onto Tealstar, digging my claws into his blue-grey pelt. Tealstar yowled and swatted his paws at me, but it was no use. StormClan's leader, who I knew was on his last life was already dead, his blood soaking my fur. Chapter 3 "Father!" Ghostwhisper wailed, sobbing into his father's limp body. I fled. For once I did feel guilty. Deathstar has to stop. This is getting out of hand. Ghostwhisper was quickly hauling Tealstar's body into the Storm Clearing. "Tealstar is dead!" Cinderstripe shrieked when she saw her father's dead body. "Tealstar!" gasped Sageheather, the StormClan deputy. "Moonshadow killed Tealstar!" Ghostwhisper yowled. I froze. "Kill Moonshadow!" Sageheather yowled. "Kill him!" I fled quickly into the StormClan forest, with cats chasing me pursuit. Then a pungent and disgusting scent hit my throat. Dogs! There were reports of dogs in our territory. I had run into them. Oh no! A gigantic dog with pointed ears grabbed me with its dirty-smelling mouth, its fangs sinking deep inside my fur. I yowled as scarlet blood spluttered over my body. I tried to attack the dogs, but, I was too weak. Before I knew it, I was dying. ~17 Moons Later..~ "Spidernose," I blushed. "Will you be my mate?" Spidernose, the beautiful brown and white deputy of StormClan looked surprised. "Brownfeather, I'm so sorry, but no," she meowed. I stifled tears. I had come back for my true love, and even gotten a new identity. For her. Spidernose. "My true love is Ghostwhisper," she admitted. My eyes flickered in interest and hatred. That fox dung has stolen my mate! "Well, thanks," I murmured. Ghostwhisper will pay. Chapter 4 - 3 Moons Later I hissed. My true identity had been revealed: and my revenge. Well, Deathstar's revenge. I gathered up the cats. "Let's defeat these mouse-brains," I hissed. I regretted every word I mewed. "To StormClan!" So we marched there, and as soon as we got there, we attacked the first cats saw. "We're being attacked!" Spiderstar screeched. I wondered if I would become good again as I slashed at a white cat's neck. I shook my head. Deathstar controls me. None of this was meant to happen. Though I do still hate Ghostwhisper. I slashed the cat and leapt onto Spiderstar. But I was stopped by Ghostwhisper. He dug his claws into my belly. I shrieked in agony. But then I had a plan. I would sneak into the nursery. Kill every kit there. I ran to the nursery, blood dripping from my belly. I slashed at a light grey tabby she-kit. She screamed in terror. Her mother jumped at me, but I brang my claws into her temple. The queen slumped onto the floor, dead. "Mama?" the kit mewed. "Wake up! Wake up! There's a bad cat here! I need you to protect me! Mama!" "Oh, you'll see her, little one. She'll wake up, as you close your eyes," I snickered, clawing the kit, killing it instantly. I cackled as I injured every queen that yowled and leapt up at me. "MOONSHADOW!" I turned around. It was Gorsedawn. Chapter 5 "But, how're you-?" I started "I'm from StarClan, yes," Gorsedawn meowed impatiently. "Don't harm the kits!" I snarled at my sister. I leapt at her and clawed her til she fell. I growled. Then, all of a sudden, realising what I had done, I fell to my paws. "No!" I wailed. "What have I become?" 'Once a warrior had been killed from StarClan in my stories, they disappear. They never come back. Leaders are pretty much immortal. ' ''A killing machine, ''a familiar voice snickered. "Deathstar!" I growled."Release me from this curse, you fox-dung!" The black as night she-cat appeared, and clawed me. I leapt at her and clawed her. We fought for a few vicious minutes. But then, I was overpowered. "Time to end this!" Deathstar yowled. My rogues, 'comrades,' had run away. Great. Deathstar clawed my belly with her thorn-sharp claws. I coughed. I fell to the floor with a thump. "Ghostwhisper," I croaked. I won't have long. I must make my message quick. "Yes?" Ghostwhisper asked. "Kill Deathstar," I croaked, beginning to close my eyes. "She has controlled me all these moons. And also," I meowed, before Ghostwhisper turned to face my worst nightmare. "I'm so sorry I killed Tealstar. And Sagestar. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. Please forgive me." Ghostwhisper paused for a moment. "I forgive you," he meowed finally. "Have a good trip to StarClan." He licked my cheek. I closed my eyes, my lips spreading into a wide smile for the last time. The End! :D Note For Dogwood and Readers: Hey there! :D I finally finished it! Though it didn't take long. Dog, I hope you like this. I put a lot of effort into it, though it might not seem so. I hope this story can get somewhere in the top 5! :D Okay, this might be a weird story but whatever. If you are reading this, and participating in the comp, then Good Luck! :D Anyways bye. Have a nice day! :D Feathers, out! (dies quietly)